Cooper McKoopa
"I like to eat stuff, but when i see someone making a pig of him/herself, eeeeeeeeeeeew." ~ 'Cooper W.' McKoopa, INTERVIEW W/ KOOPALINGS (animated video) Cooper is one of the fanmade Koopalings made by UroSoppa. General Information 'Physical Appearance' Cooper is rather similar to his siblings, sharing the regular skin and head color. He is set apart by the crimson star on his cheek, which is similar to Morton's star, Larry's star and the stripes on the side of Lemmy's head. Cooper is noticeable taller than the other koopalings; he is almost three meters tall. Cooper has six, fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout, (though, originally, he had the beaver-like tooth like Ludwig). His mouth is feline-shaped, as his lips are deeply curved, and his nose is flat; it is relatively the same as Roy's aside from the jawline. He also has a padded stomach, padded feet and his eyes and the rings on his shell covering the spikes are all lime. 'Personality and Traits' Cooper is rather girlish when compared to the other Koopalings. He owns a pair of fake lashes (possibly bought from Zachary's Zanies) which he occasionally wears, he writes his own diary, has a girly handwriting and he chuckles like a girl. But he also is professional in stalking, hiding and hunting for something to eat, as shown in The 12. He also is a coward, trying to escape from multiple situations. Cooper really doesn't care what he eats and he can even eat his siblings. Cooper also seems to like European culture, especially Scottish culture. 'Powers and Abilities' Like the other Koopalings, Cooper has the ability to generate magic blasts, as well as walk, run, jump or even eating his opponent, making him grow in size and strenght as well as spin inside of his shell. Fictional Game Appearances NOTE: 'This section is only for fun, and should not be taken seriously. 'Super Mario Bros. 3 (and all other Mario platformers that feature the Koopalings) Cooper would been a boss sometime in the game and his battle would been pretty basic except he would try and eat the Mario Bros. if given a chance. 'Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga' Cooper would been again a boss when the player had to battle the Koopalings. Before the battle, Cooper would try to chase the Bros. and eat them if he got too close to the Mario Bros. In the battle, he would summon the Time Bob-omb to help him in the fight. His attacks would remain pretty same: he would try to jump on the Bros., blast them with his wand and try to eat them. If one of the Bros. gets eaten, there would been no way to revive that brother and the player would been forced to play only with Mario or Luigi for the rest of the battle. 'Mario Kart 8' Cooper would been an unlockable character and being one of the heavy characters. Comic Appearances 'Koopalings Fan Comic #8 "Bowser's Stomach Disease" ' Cooper makes his debut in the pizzeria. Later the Koopalings except Ludwig goes to save the city from Giant Bowser. He and the others went through an "Obstacle Course" where one by one fails and "dies". At the end, Cooper and Larry were the only ones "alive" and rescued the others and the city... Or the world. 'Koopalings Fan Comic #9 "Cooper's Real Name"' Cooper tells his real name and others start to chase him without reason. 'Koopalings Fan Comic #11 "Imollaronicowe"' Even if Cooper wasn't seen in the comic himself, he made a cameo role when Ludwig accidentally combined his siblings by dropping a slop bottle at them. Then they became a one koopaling: Imollaronicowe. Cooper's cameo is that his shell colour can be seen in Imollaronicowe's shell that included every koopalings shell colours, except Ludwig's. 'Koopalings Fan Comic #12 "''Everyday Life With Koopalings" Cooper plays a very large role in the comic, almost as the main character. He makes a restraining order for Ludwig (Later in the comic as 'Lub' (Not to be confused with the LoNe character .) who bullied Larry too much. Later Ludwig made a plan to get rid of the restraining order. He made food and put pieces of the order in the food and fed it to Cooper. Later Cooper gets a new one. Because Ludwig lied to his teacher about his homework by saying: 'Okay! My brother ate it! Sir...' School Scout arrested Ludwig and put him into a prison. Later he hears a noise from the window and turned to see what was there. There was Nico and Leo scrubbing themselves into the window. Lub starts to do the same and Cooper appears randomly next to Lub (Again, not to be confused with the LoNe one). Once Ludwig got away from the prison, Larry was clean the windows. After 4 hours of washing he's finally done. But not! Cooper, Nico, Ludwig and Leo started to lick the window. Cooper is later seen meeting Junior and scanning him with a "Koopadex". '''Koopalings Fan Comic #13 "Drawing" Cooper is trying to draw but he gets so frustrated that he shoots the paper with a gun. 'Koopalings Fan Comic #14 "Evil Present"' Cooper is first seen fighting Larry over a present when the present slips out of their hands and hit Bowser to the head. After Larry and Bowser went away, the present opened from the hit and revealed an Evil Thingy. After the Thingy came out of the present, Cooper tried to eat it but it tasted bad and Cooper spat it out. Later, the Thingy wanted to copy everyone's DNA to make itself an army of clones. When it succesfully copied everyone else's DNA it tried to copy Cooper's DNA but failed which led to the Thingy to go inside Cooper to try collect the DNA manually. 'Koopalings Fancomics #16' TBA MORE COMING SOON Upcoming Comics Featuring Cooper *Koopalings Fan Comics #16 *Koopalings Fan Comics #17 *Koopalings Fan Comics #18 *Koopalings Fan Comics #19 *Koopalings Fan Comics #20 Upcoming Videos Featuring Cooper *Cooper McKoopa 2 *Cooper McKoopa 3 *Story Time With Uncle Cooper *The Gorylings - Halloween Special *Five Nights at Koopa's Videos Featuring Cooper Quotes *''"I like to eat stuff, but when i see someone making a pig of him/herself, eeeeeeeeeeeew." ~ Cooper W. McKoopa INTERVIEW W/ KOOPALINGS (animated video) *"What a service! Not even 5,000 burgers! Now i'm starving..." After getting only 4,999 burgers at McDonald's Kempele *"Haha, food!"'' At the school cafeteria *''"Not enough food!" After eating all the food at cafeteria *"That was not a burger... It was a bun!" Cooper ate accidentally a bun *"Haha! Ludwig! Not so fast!" When he brought the restraining order for Ludwig *"Oh, come on! I'm not THAT fat!"'' When Ludwig said "You gotta lose some weight man." *''"Say your prayers, Voodoo Man!"'' When Cooper and Morton found Voodoo Man *''"Done and done." At the end of Cooper's Black & White Adventure *"Oops, I almost made HUGE mistake... I almost forgot to wash my hands!" When Cooper accidentally almost ate Nico / Forgot to wash his hands. *"Oh my god! We're out of food!" When Cooper ate all the food *"Then why is it called The Happy Coffee Place?" At Happy Coffee Place *"I'm security!" After coming out of the roof in KFC #12 *"Kill everyone... Named Ludwig." In Ludwig's nightmare *"Do. Not. Disturb. Me!" When Iggy disturbed Cooper *"Need... More... Bun..." Cooper after transforming into Bun Cooper *"There wasn't enough burgers so i got only 4,999... It would be waste if i give one to YOU."'' Cooper to Nico when he got only 4,999 burgers *''"I wish i could be kid again... Wait! I am a kid!"'' Cooper at the beginning of Cooper McKoopa 3 *''"I'm very sophisticated person now when i lost ALL my weight."'' Cooper after losing some weight *''"Where's Ludwig?" ''At the end of KFC #14 "The Evil Present" Gallery Cooper.png|Cooper holding some magic balls in his hand. COOPPERDABEST.png|The second development stage. Coopper.png|The third development stage. 270px-CooperWikki.png|The first development stage. Cooperwip (1).png|Cooper in his ship Cooperwallpaper.png|Wallpaper featuring Cooper Trivia *Cooper seems to have opposite colours with Zachary, as he has red shell with green rings and Zachary having green shell with red rings. Their hair and eye colour seems also have this situation. *The "Mc" prefix in his surname is actually a part of his nickname. Category:Koopalings Category:Admin Characters Category:Characters Category:Protected Pages Category:Koopaling Fan Comics Main Characters Category:DwieSoppa